<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echte Kerle by alohaberlin (stephmcx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787753">Echte Kerle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/alohaberlin'>alohaberlin (stephmcx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Feelings Realization, Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Romance, Sexual Identity, Slow Burn, inspired by Echte Kerle | Regular Guys (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/alohaberlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem seine Freundin Rachel ihn rausgeschmissen hat und nach einer durchzechten Nacht wacht Danny am nächsten Morgen in einem fremden Bett auf - und muss geschockt feststellen, dass er sich auf einen One-Night-Stand mit einem <i>Mann</i> eingelassen hat...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echte Kerle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, also, ich hab' da was geschrieben. In Deutsch. Es war eigentlich nur als Experiment gedacht. Ich wollte es einfach mal ausprobieren H50 Fanfic in Deutsch zu schreiben, nur so, nur für mich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so unglaublich viel Spaß macht! </p>
<p>Die Geschichte basiert auf dem Film “Echte Kerle” von 1996 und ist dementsprechend ein AU. </p>
<p>For my English speaking friends:<br/>I’m sorry, this is all in German. It was supposed to be an experiment, just for me, to find out if I can write H50 fanfic in German. And boy, it’s so much fun! I love writing in English and I will continue to do so, but writing in your native language is so much easier, wow!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny wird langsam wach. Ganz langsam. Zuerst sind es nur einige Sinneseindrücke, die er wahrnimmt: angenehme Wärme, ein weiches Bett. Aber auch ein unangenehmes Pochen im Kopf und viel zu helles Licht. Er kneift die Augen schnell wieder zu, zieht sich zurück und kuschelt sich ein in das warme Nest, in dem er so gemütlich liegt, schmiegt sich an den warmen Körper hinter ihm. </p>
<p>Er mag es, wenn Rachel sich an ihn kuschelt. Er kann ihre Hand fühlen, die schwer auf seiner Seite liegt. Im Halbschlaf tastet er nach ihrer Hand, nimmt sie in seine und zieht sie auf seine Brust und weiter an seine Lippen. Presst einen sanften Kuss auf die Hand. Fühlt raue Haut an seinen Lippen und weiche Haare, die ihn kitzeln—</p>
<p>Moment. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Sein schlaftrunkenes Gehirn braucht einige Zeit, um den Fehler zu finden. Rachels Hände sind klein und weich und ganz bestimmt nicht behaart. </p>
<p>Vorsichtig blinzelt Danny in das gleißend helle Sonnenlicht. Wartet einen Moment bis sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt haben und das Hämmern in seinem Kopf wieder etwas abflaut. Er betrachtet die Hand, die er immer noch in seiner hält einen langen Moment. Es ist eine <i>Männer</i>hand—</p>
<p>Was zum Teufel?</p>
<p>Vorsichtig, aber mit einem Anflug von Panik dreht er sich auf den Rücken und dann ein Stück weiter um zu sehen, wer da hinter ihm liegt und—</p>
<p>
  <i>Ach, du Scheiße!</i>
</p>
<p>Es <i>ist</i> ein Mann. Ein wildfremder Mann. Mit dem er gerade vertraut gekuschelt hat wie sonst nur mit seiner Freundin. Ihm wird schlagartig bewusst, dass er tatsächlich nackt im Bett liegt. Zur Sicherheit hebt er die Bettdecke ein Stück an und sieht nach. Nackt, wie Gott ihn erschuf. Und der Fremde neben ihm ebenso—</p>
<p>Was ist hier los? Wer zur Hölle ist das neben ihm? Wo ist er hier überhaupt?</p>
<p>Danny schaut sich hektisch im Zimmer um, aber nichts darin kommt ihm vertraut vor. Dann fällt sein Blick auf die Regenbogenfahne, die an der Wand über dem Bett hängt und er erstarrt vor Schreck. </p>
<p>Jetzt ergreift ihn die Panik. Hatte er Sex mit einem wildfremden <i>Mann</i>? Er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Totaler Filmriss, das ist das Einzige, was er mit Sicherheit sagen kann.</p>
<p>Ganz langsam und Zentimeter für Zentimeter rutscht Danny zur Seite und aus dem Bett, krampfhaft darauf bedacht den Fremden bloß nicht aufzuwecken. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kniet er neben dem Bett, schaut sich suchend um, wo sind seine Klamotten? Kein einziges Kleidungsstück weit und breit.</p>
<p>Fluchtinstinkt und das akute Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen lassen ihn sein Schamgefühl vergessen und er stolpert geduckt in Richtung Badezimmer. Gerade noch so schafft er es zur Toilette, dann lässt er sich den ganzen gestrigen Abend nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Scheiß-Alkohol. Er keucht vor Anstrengung und lässt sich erschöpft auf den Fußboden fallen, als das Schlimmste überstanden scheint. </p>
<p>Danny lehnt sich an die Wand, zieht die Knie an, schließt die Augen und lässt den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme sinken. Wie ist er bloß hier gelandet? </p>
<p>Einzelne Bruchstücke von gestern Abend und aus der Nacht kommen zurück: Rachel hat Schluss gemacht mit ihm. Sie hat ihn rausgeworfen! Hat seine gepackten Koffer vor die Tür und ihn vor vollendete Tatschen gestellt. Hat ihm die Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Hand genommen, sie an ihren Neuen weitergereicht und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Sie hat schon einen Neuen! </p>
<p>Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sein Hab und Gut zu nehmen und—</p>
<p>Richtig, der Autoschlüssel war auch am Schlüsselbund. Ergo, bei Rachel und ihrem Macker in der Wohnung und nicht in seiner Hosentasche. Also ist Danny mit Sack und Pack erst zum nächsten Kiosk und dann mit einem Sixpack und einer Flasche Wein bewaffnet zum Strand marschiert. Hat sich volllaufen lassen. Danach werden die Erinnerungen lückenhaft.</p>
<p>Er erinnert sich dunkel, dass irgendein Arschloch einen seiner Koffer geklaut hat. Den anderen Koffer hat er einem Obdachlosen vermacht, im Tausch gegen eine halbe Flasche Whiskey. Er war möglicherweise in der ein oder anderen Kneipe, die letzte vage Erinnerung ist eine Lokalrunde in einer Bar — und die blaugrünen Augen des Fremden. </p>
<p>Danny kann ein entsetztes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, das prompt mit einem Lachen quittiert wird. Er reißt die Augen auf, hebt den Kopf und starrt in ebendiese blaugrünen Augen, die ihn halb belustigt, halb mitleidig betrachten.</p>
<p>“Na, dicker Kopf?” fragt der Fremde und lehnt sich lässig in den Türrahmen. Nackt. Und er scheint das ganz normal zu finden. “Aspirin ist im Schrank über dem Waschbecken”, sagt er, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und grinst Danny unverschämt gut gelaunt an.</p>
<p>Danny stiert fassungslos zurück. Starrt auf die Tätowierungen auf den muskulösen Oberarmen, nimmt den mehr als durchtrainierten, braungebrannten Oberkörper wahr, schweift mit seinem Blick kurzzeitig unter die Gürtellinie und dann ganz schnell zur Seite. Sein Blick bleibt an einem Fotoposter hängen, das über der altmodischen Badewanne an der Wand hängt. Es zeigt einen Football-Spieler, der nackt für die Kamera posiert. Durchaus ästhetisch, aber eindeutig schwul.</p>
<p>Danny ist nicht schwul. </p>
<p><i>Oh Gott</i>, was hat er bloß gemacht? Wie konnte er nur? Er hat noch nie einen Gedanken romantischer oder gar sexueller Natur an einen anderen Mann verschwendet. Kann er das tatsächlich auf den Alkohol schieben? Ist er abgefüllt worden? Drogen? K.O.-Tropfen? </p>
<p>“Kaffee oder Tee?” fragt der Fremde, freundlich und offenbar komplett ahnungslos welche Gedanken gerade in Dannys Kopf herumschwirren. Danny ist nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten. “Na, ich mach dann mal beides”, sagt er und verschwindet zurück ins Schlafzimmer.</p>
<p>“Warte”, krächzt Danny. Es passiert ihm wirklich nicht oft, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlägt. “Wo sind denn meine Klamotten?”</p>
<p>“Waschmaschine”, ruft der Fremde aus dem Nebenraum, “wegen der Flecken vom Bier.” Als ob Danny das wissen müsste. Aber auch hier klafft ein großes Loch in seiner Erinnerung.</p>
<p>“Ich leg’ dir saubere Sachen aufs Bett!”</p>
<p>“Danke!” murmelt Danny, auch wenn es zu leise ist als das der Fremde es hören könnte. Er reibt sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, versucht Ordnung in seine wirren Gedanken zu bringen. Fakt ist, er hat nicht nur keine Klamotten mehr, er hat auch sonst nichts mehr. Kein Auto, keine Freundin, kein zu Hause. Immerhin hat er noch einen Job—</p>
<p>Ach, du Scheiße. Wie spät ist es? Er muss doch zum Dienst!</p>
<p>Mühsam rappelt er sich vom Boden auf. Sein Kopf fühlt sich riesig an, das schmerzhafte Pochen ist deutlich schlimmer wenn er aufrecht steht. Danny sucht sich die Aspirin aus dem Spiegelschrank und widmet sich dann seiner Morgenroutine, so schnell es die Umstände und seine desolate Verfassung zulassen.</p>
<p>Frisch gewaschen, mit geputzten Zähnen und angezogen fühlt er sich wieder ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst. Auch wenn die geliehenen Shorts zu groß und das Hawaiihemd eindeutig zu grell für ihn sind. Er kann jetzt schon die Sprüche hören, die ihm die Kollegen um die Ohren hauen werden, wo er doch normalerweise so viel Wert auf seriöse Kleidung legt und drauf besteht trotz des warmen Wetters in Hawaii eine Krawatte zu tragen. </p>
<p>Danny macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem Gastgeber und schaut sich dabei neugierig um. Das Haus ist nicht übel, vielleicht ein bisschen in die Jahre gekommen. Die Einrichtung ist ein wenig altmodisch und Deko wirkt auch ein etwas verstaubt, aber alles ist picobello sauber und aufgeräumt und nicht das, was er erwartet hätte. Wobei er sich nicht sicher ist, was genau das gewesen wäre.</p>
<p>Vom anderen Ende des Hauses hört er Töpfe klappern und er staunt nicht schlecht, als er den Wohnraum durchquert und durch die großen Wohnzimmerfenster direkt auf einen kleinen Privatstrand und das Meer blicken kann. </p>
<p>Schließlich findet er die Küche und dort den Fremden. Immerhin hat der sich inzwischen etwas angezogen, auch wenn es nur Boardshorts sind und sonst nichts.</p>
<p>“Hey… ähm…”, sagt Danny und kommt nicht weiter, weil sein Blick an den zugegebenermaßen ziemlich coolen Tattoos des anderen Mannes hängen bleibt.</p>
<p>“Steve”, sagt der Fremde, dem Dannys bewundernder Blick natürlich nicht entgangen ist. “Ich heiße Steve.” Er grinst ein wenig anzüglich und mustert Danny unverhohlen von Kopf bis Fuß, während er zwei Kaffeetassen vom Regal nimmt.</p>
<p>“Ich bin Danny”, sagt Danny automatisch und kommt sich im gleichen Atemzug ziemlich bescheuert vor, als Steve antwortet mit “Ja, ich weiß” und ihm dann auch noch zuzwinkert.</p>
<p>Danny merkt, dass er rot wird. Zu dumm, dass er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hat, was in der Nacht alles passiert ist. Was genau zwischen Steve und ihm gelaufen ist. Haben sie wirklich—?</p>
<p>Er würde vor Scham am Liebsten im Boden versinken. Aber je schneller er von hier verschwinden kann, desto schneller muss er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, also sollte er sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren.</p>
<p>“Hey, Steve…”, sagt er, und es fällt ihm wirklich schwer, Steve um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Er will nicht in seiner Schuld stehen, er will die letzte Nacht einfach nur hinter sich lassen. “Könntest du mir ein Taxi rufen, bitte? Ich muss schnellstmöglich zum, äh… zur Arbeit.” </p>
<p>Danny hasst es, wie er hier herumstottert, er hält sich doch insgesamt für sehr eloquent. Aber diese Situation gerade überfordert sein verkatertes Gehirn viel zu sehr. Außerdem muss er Steve ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass er bei der Polizei arbeitet. Wer weiß, durch welche blöden Zufälle ihm dieser One-Night-Stand, wenn es denn einer war, bei der Arbeit auf die Füße fallen könnte. Wenn die Kollegen herausfinden, dass er mit einem Mann—</p>
<p>Lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.</p>
<p>“Spar dir doch dasTaxi”, sagt Steve dann aber prompt, “ich fahr’ dich gerne hin!” Na toll, soviel also dazu.</p>
<p>“Ja, klar. Das ist… ähm… super nett von dir”, presst Danny hervor, denn er ist nicht gerade in einer Position, in der er wählerisch sein kann.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Keine 10 Minuten später sitzt Danny auf dem Beifahrersitz in Steve’s nicht gerade vertrauenserweckenden Pick-up Truck und versucht mit einem ausgeborgten Kamm seine Haare zu bändigen. Was nicht ganz einfach ist, denn Steve fährt wie eine Wildsau. Viel zu schnell und als ob die Verkehrsregeln nicht für ihn gelten würden. Zu allem Überfluss sieht er mehr zu Danny hinüber als auf die Straße. Danny findet das einigermaßen verwirrend und nicht wenig unangenehm.</p>
<p>“Okay so?” fragt Danny, als er seine Haare einigermaßen in Form gebracht hat.</p>
<p>“Sehr okay”, sagt Steve, und da ist schon wieder dieses anzügliche Grinsen. </p>
<p>“Sag mal, gestern Nacht…”, fängt Danny an, etwas zögerlich und ohne genau zu wissen, wie er diese Frage stellen soll. Aber er <i>muss</i> es einfach wissen, er muss wissen was passiert ist, ob er wirklich Sex hatte mit einem Mann. “Was war denn später?”</p>
<p>Aus dem Augenwinkel kann er Steve’s amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen und um Steve nicht ansehen zu müssen, legt er den Kamm zur Seite und greift nach dem Thermosbecher mit Kaffee, zu dem er einfach nicht nein sagen konnte. Ohne mindestens einen Kaffee zum Frühstück kommt er den ganzen Tag über nicht in die Gänge.</p>
<p>“Ja, später bist du aufgestanden und hast ‘ne Lokalrunde spendiert. Und dann hab’ ich dich mit nach Hause genommen”, sagt Steve. “Du hast ja die ganze Zeit rumgejammert, dass du kein Zuhause mehr hast.”</p>
<p>Oh Gott, wie peinlich! Aber nicht die Antwort, auf die Danny hinauswollte.</p>
<p>“Und später? bohrt er also nach. </p>
<p>“Später sind wir zusammen ins Bett gegangen. Also… ich hab’ dich ins Bett gebracht.”</p>
<p>Steves selbstgefälliges Grinsen zerrt an Dannys Nerven, für ihn scheint das ja ein Riesenspaß zu sein. Kann der Kerl nicht mal Klartext reden? </p>
<p>Mittlerweile sind sie schon fast im Zentrum von Honolulu und Danny ist froh, dass ihm noch rechtzeitig eingefallen ist, dass er und Meka heute für eine Observierung eingeteilt sind, für einen ganz neuen Fall. Steve muss ihn somit immerhin nicht zur Zentrale fahren und das Risiko gesehen zu werden ist geringer. </p>
<p>“Da vorne kannst du mich rauslassen”, sagt er und zeigt auf eine Bushaltestelle weiter die Straße entlang. Danny kann es kaum abwarten bis Steve ihn abgesetzt hat und er ein paar Minuten alleine ist. Er muss nachdenken und alles sortieren in seinem Kopf.</p>
<p>“Wo genau arbeitest du denn eigentlich?” fragt Steve mit einem weiteren Seitenblick.</p>
<p>“Ich, ähm… arbeite für die Stadt”, antwortet Danny ausweichend. Aber die Antwort scheint Steve zufrieden zu stellen. Er bremst, blinkt und hält den Truck an der gewünschten Stelle an. Danny löst den Anschnallgurt und dreht sich zu Steve. “Wegen der Sachen… wann kann ich dir die zurückgeben?”</p>
<p>“Ich arbeite in Kamekonas Autowerkstatt, da findest du mich tagsüber”, sagt Steve und zieht eine Visitenkarte aus einem Ablagefach in der Mittelkonsole. “Und wo ich wohne, weißt du ja jetzt. Übrigens, das Angebot steht noch: du kannst gerne für ein paar Tage bei mir einziehen.”   </p>
<p>“Danke, aber das wird wohl nicht nötig sein”, sagt Danny, vielleicht eine Spur zu überheblich und steigt aus dem Auto. </p>
<p>Einen letzten Anlauf muss er allerdings noch unternehmen und vielleicht bekommt er ja eine direkte Antwort, wenn er eine direkte Frage stellt. </p>
<p>“Sag mal, ist da letzte Nacht irgendwas zwischen uns passiert?” fragt er durch das geöffnete Fenster der Beifahrertür. </p>
<p>“Also zumindest nichts, was du nicht gewollt hättest”, bekommt er zur Antwort, zusammen mit einem weiteren unverschämten Grinsen und dann braust Steve davon und lässt Danny verdattert mit seinem Kaffeebecher zurück.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vielen Dank für's Lesen! ♥</p>
<p>Ihr findet mich auf tumblr: <a href="http://stephmcx.tumblr.com">stephmcx</a>.<br/>Kommt gerne vorbei!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>